Remaking Ten Years
by Call Me Kaori
Summary: Yamauchi Yasu hasn't been to Japan in 10 years and when she encounters a childhood friend, she is ecstatic. Too bad Kagami doesn't remember her. Kagami takes the time to know her and introduces his friends Yasu unintentionally.


**AN: Hello~ It's really been a while T^T I've been really into KnB lately… like no lie. It's a fucking passion ! **

**Chapter 1: Kagami Taiga**

"Ah, Tiger!" Kagami looked up in surprised when he heard a feminine voice call his first name in English. Sheesh, did he even know this girl? She didn't sound so familiar so why was she calling him by his first name?

His maroon colored eyes stared at the snow haired girl approaching him with a slow run. Kagami tilted his head at the approaching girl. Did he know her? His eyes searched her face, sucking up her snow white hair, her vibrant orange eyes, and her pale skin like some kind of sponge.

"Tiger," she repeated with a sigh, resting her small hands on her slightly reddened knees.

"Eto... Do I know you?" Kagami asked in Japanese, raising a twin eyebrow at the short girl. He never saw a girl with white hair and glow-like orange eyes.

Oddly enough, a small, barely visible smile wafted on her pale, porcelain face. "It's been a while, huh?"

**OOO**

In short, he was quite baffled. He looked up again, catch sight of the girl for a quick second before returning to his pile of untouched burgers. _'What happened all of a sudden?'_ Kagami thought, inwardly shaking his head. _'Did she dye her hair or some'? Are those even her real eyes? Contacts maybe?!'__  
_  
"You didn't change much at all, Tiger," the doll said in English like before; she spoke like she was born and raised in America but in reality, she came to America when she was only six.

"Hell, I can't even recognize you..." He mumbled but she still managed to hear and she smiled. "Can't you speak Japanese?" He blurted, annoyed by his English name.

"I can," she sheepishly says, scratching the back of her ear, "but I'm a bit scruffy since you left. You taught me some, remember?" She says in Japanese.

"I can't even remember your name, you expect me to remember what we did?" Kagami asked, raising an appalled eyebrow.

"It's Yamauchi Yasu," the girl who now had a name stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mm... Doesn't ring a bell," Kagami spoke, finally touching his burger clad in orange wrapping that read: Maji Burger.

"You use to call me Gaki no Shiro because I use to ask questions a lot," Yasu spoke with a reminiscing smile.

"White Brat? Sounds familiar..." Kagami scrunched his face in thought. "How old are you anyway?" He decided to ask. _'This Yasu chick looks like she should be in middle school!'_

"I just turned sixteen recently," Yasu spoke, tilting her head at him. "You've grown a lot, too! You look like a second year at a high school."

Kagami rubbed the back of his head, "I still think it's kind of disturbing how you know me and I don't know a thing about you..."

The sixteen year old immediately sweat dropped. "How come Tatsuya can remember me but you can't?" She seemed to mumble but Kagami managed to hear her.

"Himuro Tatsuya?" Kagami spoke with widened maroon eyes.

"Hm? Tatsuya Himuro, Himuro Tatsuya, all the same, but yeah," she spoke with a shrug. "I visited him first before I came to Tokyo to see you."

"Why did you visit him first?" Kagami couldn't help but to frown.

At this, Yasu smiled. "He was closest when I arrived. Your dad gave me his address and yours before I came. I realized that he was closer," at the latter, she shrugged. _'Is Taiga jealous?' Yasu thought, inwardly smirking. 'He doesn't even remember me, yet, he's jealous!'_

"He remembers you? What did he say?" The tan male couldn't help but ask.

Yasu shrugged her small shoulders. "We just caught up a lot, really. I even heard that you two play basketball here. You two going against each other any time soon?" Her arched white eyebrow raised up.

Kagami looked away, not responding; he recalled the events from back when he was America. Himuro and him couldn't be brothers anymore if they went against each other and he won.

"So," she decided to switch the subject, seeing that Kagami was uncomfortable, "what school do you go to?"

"A-Ah," he sounds when he realizes he was zoning out. "What school? Seirin High," Kagami announces.

"Never really heard of it. Must be new, huh?" She asked and gained a head nod. "I'm attending Shūtoku High starting this Monday. My dad enrolled me. You know anything about it?"

Kagami immediately scowled, "Midorima..." He growled.

Yasu giggled, "That your ex boyfriend or something?"

Kagami sputtered, choking on the burger he barely realized he was eating. "B-Boyfriend?! Never mind the ex part! I'm straight, dumb ass!" He shouted, grabbing the teen's head like it was some kind of orange.

"Oddly enough, I missed these."

**OOO**

"Why are you here...?" Kagami all but groaned, his cheek sliding down the palm of his head in distressed.

"Just wanted to see where you live. Back in America, you were a bit of a piggy," she commented with a small giggle, looking at Kagami.

Kagami raised his twin, maroon eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be offended?"

"No," Yasu shook her head as she sauntered to a modern looking bookshelf beside the flat screen TV. "Am I bothering you?"

"E-Eh?" Kagami stuttered, feeling a blush creep on his tan face. "N-No... You're fine..." He shamefully admitted.

Yasu smiled at him. "You don't have to lie, you know? I take the truth well," she told him. "Well I'm going to have to go soon. My dad doesn't like when I'm home late."

"Yeah, I remember," Kagami snorted.

"Eh?! You remember something?!" Yasu exclaimed with an excited grin.

"I can only seem to remember that..." Kagami said, scratching the back of his neck. "Your dad really scared me." He admitted with a dark shadow, covering his face as he shuddered.

Yasu laughed, "Yeah! He didn't really like you that much... He liked Tatsuya," she told him with a small giggle. "He even begged Tatsuya to marry me!" Kagami laughed alongside her, remembering the memory.

After they shared a couple a laughs, Kagami decided to walked Yasu out. "Can I have your number before I go? Who knows when I might see you again," the white haired girl spoke with a smile.

"Ah, true," Kagami agreed, pulling his phone out from his back pocket; Yasu grabbed her own pastel blue phone from her small backpack and they both exchanged numbers. "If you plan to stop by, just call me." He announced, knowing he would be shocked and slightly angered if she just showed up unannounced.

"Yeah," Yasu said with a small smile.

** OMAKE**

_(10: 44PM)_  
Yasu: Taiga~?

_(10: 53PM)_  
Yasu: You there?

_(10: 56PM)_  
Taiga: My bad. I just got out the shower

_(10: 57PM)_  
Yasu: (ノ_＜) I don't think you should tell a girl that...

_(11: 00PM)_  
Taiga: What's this all of a sudden? We were close and all and you complain about me telling you I'm out the shower?

_(11:__ 01PM__)__  
_Yasu: IT'S THE IMAGES, TAIGA! THE INAGES! (＞人＜;)

_(11:__ 01PM__)__  
_Taiga: ... Pervert.

_(11:__ 02PM__)_  
Yasu: Wahh?! N-No! I'm not! I swear!

(_11:__ 14PM__)_  
Yasu: Eh?! Hello?! Taiga I'm not a pervert, BAKA!

**Preview**

"**By the looks of it, I don't think we'll get along much."**

"**Eh? Why not?"**

"**You made me slip in water."**


End file.
